Spicy Lovers - ChantillyShipping Lemon: Chili x Hilda
by LadyxLatias
Summary: (ONESHOT) Game-verse. The vanished heroine that saved Unova from Team Plasma has returned. Hilda has become restless, seeking N for two years. She winds up in Striaton City, taking refuge in the restaurant turned gym. Chili had loved Hilda the moment they met, and suddenly he has an idea. But will Hilda's lingering feelings for N intervene? Seduction is Chili's plan.


**My first lemon for Pokemon! My OTP is ChantillyShipping and I just couldn't resist this. Please review and tell me which Pokemon shipping I should write about next. I'll do limes, lemons, fluff, anything really as long as it's not extremely gory.**

* * *

"Table for one, please," coughed a figure shrouded in a dark, concealing cloak. Her eyes wandered around the room, scanning her surroundings with curiosity. The room was carpeted in a traditional, hard layer of red carpeting. Several chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and swayed gently enough so that they wouldn't give way, but instead provide an illuminating candlelight. Tables sat in a neat arrangement before her; she noticed couples sweet-talking one another and families gathered merrily in the welcoming environment of the Striaton City Restaurant. Nostalgia crept up the heroine's back like a chill of iciness, yet with a warm tinge that lingered in her soul.

Two years. In such a short period of time, Hilda could barely recognize any aspect of the restaurant from the gym that had once been here when she first challenged the Striaton Trio. Blushing at the thought of the three, particularly one of them, Hilda followed the waitress as she directed her to a table near the back of the room, where a Pansage show taking place on a stage was visible. Sure, the three brothers of Striaton City were cute, at least, Hilda had thought so before meeting N. But she knew who her heart truly belonged to, a king that captivated her heart at first sight. Despite that, she wasn't quite sure now. N left her, all alone. To see if she would go after him? Hilda didn't have a clue. For two years, she and searched and searched, scouring every region and even settling in Sinnoh for a short time. The sleepless nights, the haunting nightmares, every minute without N had been torture.

Whispers echoed through the nearly tangible gourmet-scented air. Did they recognize her? Hilda didn't want the news to break out from here. Even if she had just arrived back in Unova, news about the heroine's return could come later, when she at least looked presentable. Flying in from the southeast, Hilda had no choice but to land in Striaton City. More specifically, the Dreamyard as she couldn't be seen. Her ideal landing location would've been Nimbasa City, where she dreamed of rushing to the ferris wheel and in hopes for her dear N to be there waiting. During her search away from Unova in Sinnoh and briefly a few other regions, she heard rumors of his reappearance in Unova. Hilda yearned to see Natural Harmonia again, that childish green-haired wonder; and the thought of how he wrap her in his gentle embrace once they were reunited. Thoughts clouded her head as a waitress put a menu down on the table, mentioning today's soup and how well cooked it was. She was hungry, anyways. What better place to stop by for dinner? Landing in Striaton wasn't so bad, perhaps Hilda could even find some information on his whereabouts.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hilda caught her breath as she spotted the Striaton Trio a few tables ahead. It wouldn't hurt to say hi, would it? But it would be difficult to without attracting much attention. Hilda was still racking her brain for ways to speak to them unnoticed when suddenly, a Growlithe's Roar erupted out of nowhere.

"Oh!" Hilda cried, surprised at the sudden noise. The wind caused by the sudden force knocked her hood back, her loose brunette hair and easily recognized face exposed entirely. Yelping, she immediately dragged it back over her head and glanced around, trying to see if anyone had witnessed her unintended reveal. "That was a close one," she whispered under her breath." Glancing at the owner of the Growlithe, she gave a queer look. Sheepishly, the owner mouthed a half-hearted 'sorry' at Hilda, continuing to feed the Pokemon that almost gave away her identity. Hilda shook her head. If only they knew.

"Hello, miss." A voice behind Hilda said. Startled again, she whipped around in her chair and tried to hide a gasp. It was one of the three brothers, Chili. The first gym leader she had ever challenged. Unlike everything else in Unova that changed over the course of two years, Chili remained nearly the exact same. His charming smile complimented his pale-peachy complexion and his dazzling ruby red eyes made Hilda's heart flutter guiltily.

"H-hi," Hilda stammered, looking down at the table as Chili rested his elbows on the top of the chair Hilda was seated on, tilting his head so it was over hers. "Is there… is there something you need?" She asked.

Chili laughed, a pleasant and gorgeous laugh, Hilda had to admit. "Well, I own this place- course, along with my brothers," Chili said, gesturing towards Cress and Cilan whom were serving food to a couple. "But hey, I was wondering, would you partner up with me for a battle against them? You seem like a strong trainer…" Chili swiped a hand towards Hilda's hood. Caught in his trance of good looks and spicy attitude, Hilda didn't pay attention. But the moment he slowly began to pry the hood off, she froze.

"I would love to." Hilda said, flashing a quick smile and hopping up from her chair abruptly. Fastening the hood firmly to her head and scarcely over her eyes, she nodded.

A fiery blaze of anticipation glowed in Chili's eyes like embers from hot coal. He gazed at Hilda calmly and yet, with curious thoughts. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it subtly with a sly smile. Then, quietly, he leaned in closer to her ear. Hilda held her breath. "You have a nice voice," Chili whispered, "sounds vaguely familiar." They held the same stance for a couple of seconds, Chili's warm breath tickling Hilda's neck. She had to admit, she was enjoying it.

"Hey! Cress! Chili!" Chili turned away suddenly, "up for a battle?"

* * *

Their fierce battle of two against two was over in a matter of minutes. Although each person was only allowed one Pokemon, (as the brothers had to continue their work which made a quick fight) the battle was quite intense, even for Hilda's standards. Careful not to hint her identity too much from her Pokemon team, she had chosen Musharna, her favorite Psychic-type that she owned. It was also one of her first catches, found just in the Dreamyard nearby. Chili had been shaking with anticipation and confidence, choosing his Simisear which Hilda had remembered as an eager little Pansear.

"That was a good fight featuring a divine set of skills," Cilan noted when the battle was over, returning his Maractus to its Pokeball. "Especially from you, miss. Where are you from?" He asked Hilda.

"I-" Hilda began, not sure what to say. Suddenly, a breeze from another Roar entered the air and with it's invisible touch, caused Hilda's hood to fall back. Her eyes widened. The Striaton Trio stared at her for a couple of seconds. Chili held his gaze with little surprise and cracked a smile. Had he known all this time?

"I'd be, it's Hilda!" Cress shouted, alerting the attention of every customer in the restaurant. Choruses of chatter exploded immediately as dozens rushed to greet Hilda at once. Some even bowed. A wave of stress washed over her like seeing an army of Durant in her bed. She couldn't escape now. It was over. Hilda imagined N, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment and then turning away from her. Why did things have to always turn out so horribly for her? Hilda sighed, closing her eyes and trying to tune out the deafening screaming from the crowd.

Just then, Chili took her hand in his. Hilda opened her eyes and let out a faint gasp. His hand was strangely warm, like feeling the heartwarming heat from a fireplace on a frighteningly frigid winter's night. Winking, he inhaled a deep breath and announced:

"We welcome the true Champion and heroine of Unova, Hilda Hajime, to the Striaton City Restaurant! She'll be avaliable tomorrow at twelve o'clock in the afternoon for autographs." Chili cleared his throat, "but sadly, tonight, the Restaurant will be closing early. If you have any food you would like to order as take-out, please notify Cress." As soon as he was finished, Chili held Hilda's hand tightly and raced towards a door located at the back of the room.

"I can tell you didn't want your secret to break out so soon," Chili whispered as they ran. "I suggest you stay with us tonight. Don't worry, I'll make sure we share a room so you don't have to deal with those two." Hilda nodded, her heart thumping so hard against her chest she thought it would burst. Sharing a room with Chili sounded suspicious though.

At the door, Chili turned the doorknob, revealing a tall staircase that seemed to go directly vertical. "We live in a compact space upstairs. Part of the reason we're no longer gym leaders… well, money was also a factor for us as brothers. We're tight on it. We needed more." Hilda was surprised, she had never thought of the Striaton Trio to be near broke. Though she pitied them, all she cared about at the moment was getting away from the public. Although it wasn't necessary, they climbed the creaky staircase hand in hand until they reached the top.

It was a quiet, dusty space. Three doors to three equally-sized and identical bedrooms in size stood in front of them. 'Simple,' Hilda thought, 'but cozy-looking.'

"Chili…" Hilda said, giving his hand a tight squeeze. She looked up at him with radiant azure eyes, "thank you." Expecting him to reply with a casual "no problem" or even a smile, Hilda grinned.

"Arceus, why do you have to be so beautiful?" Chili laughed, releasing her hand and ever so gently, laying a hand on her cheek and letting the other wander around her stomach until he found her thin waist underneath the cloak. Hilda tensed, feeling a sense of guilt as she remembered N. But it all melted away the moment she gazed into Chili's eyes again. She wrapped her hands around his face, leaned in, and let their lips collide in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed her body as she pushed her lips hard against his. As Chili's tongue slid out and rubbed against Hilda's lips, demanding entrance, she hesitated slightly. Giving in eventually, she opened her mouth and embraced his warmth. Chili groaned in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck, showering it with gentle pecks from her collarbone to her ear. When he got to a certain area near her ear, he coaxed a small moan out of Hilda. Chili began to kiss that area harder with more force, as Hilda sighed in response. Suddenly, Chili broke away. Hilda frowned. Had she done something wrong? She was about to speak when Chili held a finger to her lips.

"Let's get into my room, shall we? And if it's getting hot, take off that cloak. I would prefer it anyways," he winked, approaching the middle door. Hilda, her cheeks flushed and red as a Heatmor, nodded. They entered and immediately, Chili unbuttoned his vest. Hilda feared what he wanted and stepped back uncertainly.

"I'm not asking for… your body," Chili said, his voice soft, "I just don't want to get this wrinkled for tomorrow's work." At this reason, Hilda erupted in laughter and moved closer to Chili. She entangled her fingers in his red hair and smiled. If he wasn't going to ask for it, she would. Oh, she would, and could hardly wait.

When Chili was finished removing his extra attire and only his white long-sleeved shirt was left, he gestured to his bed. "We can play, and if you really want it, just tell me." Hilda beamed, pulling the cloak over her head and revealing her signature clothing. Extremely short denim blue shorts, tattered from her adventures, and white tank top donned with a silk black vest. The only thing that was missing was her pink baseball cap, which she had left back in the Sinnoh region accident. But she didn't stop there. She undressed until only her undergarments were left, and she was a bit embarrassed by her Munna-themed underwear and violet Purrloin-patterned bra. Chili stared in utter amazement.

"Alright," Hilda said awkwardly, staring down at her body, "your turn." Chili undressed himself without any hesitation. Hilda blushed as red as a rose when she saw Chili stripped in everything but underwear. He wasn't exactly muscular, but not entirely scrawny either.

Hilda lay herself flat on Chili's bed, chest facing up. "Go ahead," she said, her blush growing redder by the second. Chili made his way to the bed and hovered above her for a moment, his hands roaming her delicate figure.

"Hilda," Chili said, wrapping his leg around hers and holding her face in his hand. "D-do you love me?" For the first time, Chili was the one blushing. Hilda looked at him in surprise, then she smiled and brought him closer to her.

"Yes," she whispered, staring into his lovely eyes as he traced the outline of her lips, "how about you?" Chili grinned, and Hilda felt his breath on her neck once again.

"Yeah." He said, kissing her softly at first, then with intensity. He spread his legs and relaxed on top of her. Quietly, they exchanged bits of conversation as he worked his way to her bra. Chili held his breath as he placed his hands on her lower abdomen, his hands skimming over the surface of her waist. Then, he moved upwards, cupping her miniature breasts in each hand. In his mind, Chili enjoyed this especially. He adored the way each breast fit so flawlessly in each hand.

"Since when?" Hilda asked, breaking the thoughts of Chili's fantasy, "how long have you loved me for? I mean, I always thought you were cu- hot… but…"

Chili didn't answer. Not yet. Skillfully, he unhooked the clasp of Hilda's bra and threw it aside roughly. He smiled devilishly at her exposed breasts. Hilda didn't look the tiniest bit afraid or reluctant, infatuated seemed like a better word. Chili began rubbing his thumbs over her smooth nipples. Then he pulled her in for a quick kiss, speaking in between breaths. Her lips tasted like fresh strawberries.

"I've… loved you… since… the day I… met you. You… were different… you know?" Chili broke the kiss so he could speak again, stroking Hilda's tangled chocolate hair, "Cress and Cilan had always teased me for being a virgin," Chili chuckled. "I finally did it one day, with some gym challenger that demanded it in exchange for the Trio Badge… Cress and Cilan didn't want to do it. Said it was against the rules. So then I offered. Arceus, it felt good." Chili licked his lips. Hilda listened as she caressed Chili's face. "But this feels different. In a good way. It's not just possession over someone's body now… it's…" he paused as he noticed Hilda's breasts beginning to harden. "Love."

Chili attacked her breasts again. Hilda liked it, the feeling that ran through her as he squeezed them and circled her nipples until they hardened again and again. Slowly, he lowered his lips to them. Glancing over to Hilda for permission, he bent down and sucked diligently on them. His action coaxed whimpering moans from Hilda, filling Chili with exhilaration. He withdrew his mouth and lay his palms on top of her breasts, then, leaning over, kissed Hilda as she herself slipped off her underwear.

"W-what are you doing…?" Chili asked, shock covering his face, "Look, Hilda, I love you. But I don't want to do anything that'll make you feel-" Hilda smiled, melting away Chili's protests.

"It's okay, Chili," she whispered as she ran her fingers across Chili's bare chest. "I may be a virgin, but if it's for you…" she paused for a moment, remembering N's face. Then she shook her head. If N didn't even consider her obvious feelings for him and even took advantage of them by leaving Hilda, he didn't deserve her love. Nevermind her touch. "Chili," Hilda stared into his eyes. Those beautiful, sparkling jewels she adored shimmered for her. She belonged to Chili.

"I love you."

"I love you too," the warmth of their shared kiss surged through Hilda, reaching her heart and washing away all the negativity of the heartache she slept with every night away from Unova.

In her mind, Hilda made a solemn promise. She'd stay with Chili forever. She would even work as a waitress at the Striaton Restaurant just to support him and his brothers. His warmth was her greatest treasure, and she would stay with him until the very end. She wanted to love him for all eternity. To have him in her arms and know that he loved her back.

It was something N could have never given her.

"Get ready, Hilda." Chili's breath grew unsteady, "this might hurt a bit."

* * *

When they were finished playing with one another and they were both covered in liquid, Hilda suggested sleeping together, as in actual, regular sleep. She had majorly stressed this. Even if it was worth the pleasure for Chili to enter her again in the middle of the night, Hilda knew it was risky to do it again without protection. After all, she was still young, and she knew her life awaited more than just sex. Now that she would have Chili in her life, things could surely become more spicy.

"You're always warm," Hilda said, pulling her shorts up, "it fits your name." Chili loved how she was so adorably honest in everything that came out of those lovely lips. It also drove him insane when she blushed, her cheeks flustered in a shade of rose red. But the best feeling he experienced in the events of today, was knowing that Hilda was his. He loved her. Desperately. The day he challenged her two years ago was unforgettable. He would never abandon her for anyone or anything. She'd be his angel even if he'd seem like a devil at times.

Chili glanced at Hilda. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled and filthy. He couldn't blame her though, who knew what she had to endure when she traveled away from Unova? Besides, it made her look 'kawaii' in such a way only Chili could understand. Chili buttoned up the last button on his vest and sighed. Sure, he had dated a few girls here and there in high school, they just couldn't resist his feisty charm. But Hilda; Hilda was different.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There was a thumping noise on the door outside of Chili's bedroom. His brothers, he guessed. Probably pissed at him for feeding them to the crowd, making them work all this time while he made love with Hilda. Of course, they wouldn't be allowed to know that. Chili smirked at the thought of them finding out. The best girl any of them had ever gotten was Skyla, and she had dumped Cress only a few weeks after they became a couple.

"I'll get it," Hilda said without thinking. She opened the door before Chili could protest, and saw his brothers standing there with their jaws dropping to the floor. "Hi," Hilda greeted them meekly, unusual for her fierce character. She took a few steps back until she was beside Chili, who extended his arm around her waist.

"Did you guys-" Cilan began, envy entwined in his voice.

"Have sex?" Cress finished, his tone was firm and serious.

Hilda, feeling bolder now, answered instead. "Let's just say it was more than sex," she lowered her voice on the last word, "it was love." She gave Chili a peck on the cheek as he in reply, smashed his lips against hers. They didn't make it last very long for fear of either Cilan or Cress fainting at the door.

"You two, run along now. Nothing to see," Chili said, shooing his envious brothers away. "You see, Hilda and I are a couple now. Maybe both you will find love too one day. Who knows?" Sarcasm dripped like honey in his voice. When they both left, Chili turned and faced Hilda. Nodding silently, they both tucked themselves into bed. It was a petit bed, with a wooden frame that could barely count as a queen-size. Obviously handmade. But Hilda enjoyed the fact that it was small, it forced Chili to sleep closer to her.

"Hey Hilda," he held her hand and gazed into her eyes, "would you like to be my girlfriend?" Hilda crinkled her nose.

"I never really liked that term," she said, "why not just 'lovers?' I think it makes more sense that way." Chili agreed. He would do anything for his angel pure as white.

"Goodnight, Hilda."

"Goodnight, Chili," then she added, "I love you."

"I love you more than you could ever imagine and more than anyone else ever could. I love you, Hilda, I love you." Chili said.

His words rang sweetly in her ears throughout the entire night. Hilda slept soundly with Chili, dreaming of all the things they could do together now that they were lovers. She loved it.

Once again, she repeated the words in her head:

"I love you, Hilda."

She whispered something into the still night as Chili slept soundly;

"I love you."

* * *

**Was that lemony enough for you? **


End file.
